


Read for two

by Mm_jay



Series: My oneshots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Romance, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm_jay/pseuds/Mm_jay
Summary: What happens when the boss suddenly stands in front of your own apartment on a rainy summer's day? Anthea knows it now .....My first attempt with smut





	Read for two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my second work in the series of oneshots .... I have never written before smut and also do not know whether I am up to the standard ... but see for yourself ....  
>  I do not own any of The characters of sherlock..this is all the property of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, as well as in the origin of Sir AC Doyle ...

With gentle movements, he rubbed the sun-milk on her naked back. Her eyes closed, she sighed softly.He pulled shackled at her bikini slip. ^^You'll get streaks from the sun.^^ She smiled mischievously. ^^Then do something about it!^^ She breathed softly, raising her hips slightly so that he could strip off the panties.He rubbed her bulging buttocks, and between her thighs she glistened- ...

"Well," says Mycroft Holmes suddenly and with little enthusiasm. Anthea, his faithful PA, looks up from the book from which she has just read.  
"What?" She ask ingrate. She looks at her boss with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you like these thoughts?" "It's just a typical simple men's fantasy, nothing that would be readable for me.", he says, frowning, holding his arms across his chest. Anthea looks at the book cover. "It has also been written by a man ...!" She smiles to herself. The two are sitting on the couch of the young Scotswoman. Anthea has already put her legs on and she is sitting facing her boss.  
"Do you mean that simple thing like this?" By chance she puts her hand on Mycroft's thighs. He does not move from the spot, but Anthea sees how much her boss is worried about what she is doing. She begins to have fun with the thing.

At first Anthea had been disappointed with the bad weather outside. She'd rather have gone to the park and let the sun shine in her face ... but what could you expect from a summer's day in London ?!  
So she had stayed inside and decided to read one of her old trash novels, from her university days. She was not a big fan of these books, but it stirred her imagination and that was better than watching TV. Then suddenly it had rang at the door and there he stood: Her boss personally, Mycroft Holmes! He looked so stylish in his three-piece suit, the tie once again matched perfectly. Without thinking about what he wanted, she let him in and the two entered the spacious living room of the PA. And, of course, he had immediately deduced that she had nothing better to do than to read dirty novels ... for one thousand times, again. But why he wanted to have a reading test was unclear to her ...

"Shall I tell you a different story?" Anthea looked at the whole thing as a kind of challenge ... She would still get him, so simple fantasies !!!  
Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Well, if it must be, Miss Mc Allister." The young lady moved closer to her boss and pointed her lips. "Ready?" She asked. The government member had a bored face expression, but that would change soon, Anthea shot through her head and so she began to tell....  
^^Lisa looked through the doorway into the bathroom. Clark had just emerged under the shower. The water whirled from his breast, and shone in the little hair-brush which grew around his masculinity. Lisa wanted to touch this young, firm body.^^ Anthea gave her superiors a promising and interested look. She lets her hand glide back on his thigh, but this time closer to his lap, where something suspicious has arched. Anthea gently jostles on the lower lip due to the size of this expansion.Then she went on with her tale, Mycroft tried not to let himself be noticed ... this fool! ^^As if Clark had noticed her gaze and the thoughts in Lisa's head, he paused. His penis swelled and straightened. He dropped the towel in his hand and looked directly at her. Then she entered the bathroom, went straight to him and ...-^^ "And what?" Mr. Holmes asked snappily, but in his velvety voice a sort of excitement sounded. Anthea gave him a seductive smile and reached for his neck. The PA leaned toward him, "Do you want to know that?" She whispered to him. Very delicate, she scratched the vault in his pants with her varnished fingernails. Mycroft groaned softly and throatily, but tried to remain master of his senses. "Bring me to tell you." Anthea whispered into his ear seductively. In the next moment he had put his hand in her hair and kissed her passionately on her plump lips. Anthea enjoyed this action more than she should ... he was her boss and she was his PA. Actually, they were not allowed to do anything at all. And it was precisely this fact that made Anthea's heart beat faster.  
And suddenly Mycroft bit playfully but nevertheless not gently on the lower lip. "Hey," she said as she pulled away from him. "Not so firm!" Then she smiled at him seductively and stripped her top with a sexy movement. The eyes of her boss became quite big and it was pure lust in them as she opened the closure of her bra. He stared at her well-shaped breasts as if he were spellbound.  
"Kiss them!" She orders quietly but decisively. "But gently."

When Mycroft began to suck on her nipples, Anthea unbuttoned his pants and grabbed specifically into his cock. The man with the great influence in England moaned again, much to the pleasure of the young PA. Hastily, he pushed her back, but once again she held him back.  
"First: Undress yourself!" She commanded him. Anthea had never seen her boss take off his clothing so quickly. She also stripped off her skirt and panties. Then Mycroft Holmes stood in front of her, naked, excited and sexually aroused. Anthea leaned back loosely on her couch and looked at this attractive man for a few seconds. She bit on the lower lip with pleasure and spread her legs apart.  
With her finger she opened her labia. "You're such a talented speaker. Show me what your tongue can do." At that moment, she saw the fire sparkle in his eyes and that he had accepted her challenge.  
Mycroft Holmes knows how to make a woman happy. With his tongue, he brought Anthea to orgasm, twice!!!  
Then the hot assistant showed him how to ride properly. Before her boss had almost come, Anthea descends from him.  
The assistant of the government member knelt on her sofa. "Take me from behind." She demanded. He did not let this be said twice.  
In hot intervals, Anthea has a feeling of indescribable pleasure. Mycroft, with violent bumps, kept pushing into his assistant. His hard beater was hot and greedy for her. Anthea wanted to groan, but her excitement was so dominant that her voice failed and she could only make a soft breath. After a few wild bouts of her boss and silent screams on her part, Mycroft comes to an end passionately. He poured himself hotly in Anthea and bite her triumphantly as a jaguar did his prey. Exhausted, both sink into each other. And their breathing was almost in harmony ... so fast and still full in ecstasy. After a little breather, both of them pulled back completely their clothes and straightened their appearance ... One could only recognize from Anthea's pupils that she had just had sex. 

At the apartment door, the young PA then handed over her boss in the usual polite and professional manner. Just as he was about to descend the steps in the stairwell, Anthea addressed one last question to Mycroft: "Mr. Holmes, sir?" He paused and looked at his assistant with his cool blue-gray eyes. "What is it, Anthea?"  
The young Miss rubbed a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lower lip embarrassed.  
"What was the reason for your visit, if I may ask?"  
Mycroft looked away from her again and grinned in a malicious way."Let this be my concern, my dear!" And with a last consuming look, the mysterious gentleman disappeared from her field of vision in the three-piece suit ... but not from her thoughts.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ... nice that you also read my second work now .... As always, I am looking forward to a feedback from you .... best wishes MJ  
> Leave comments .... All my love to you out there !!!!


End file.
